王都蔷薇记事
by ZoyaLIU
Summary: 他是身上肩负着人类希望的大英雄，而她则是从最肮脏的地下街生存下来的蝼蚁。
1. chapter 1

[1]

844年 王都地下街

利威尔抬头望了望那灰暗的天空，感觉得到身上黏黏的汗液不停地流着，他皱着眉头，实际上很讨厌这种感觉，但是却什么都做不了。利威尔一个人靠在墙壁上，没人愿意和他搭话，当然他也不愿意和任何人搭话。

在王都，无钱无权的人，就像活在地狱之中。

利威尔很早就明白这个道理，但是人是一种能够适应任何环境的动物，就像他明明活得这样煎熬，他却依然活着。明明最讨厌这些恶心的人，这样恶心的环境，但是却在这么多年中一直生活在这里。

在地下街上头，都是一些有势力的人吧？

利威尔不禁轻蔑地"哼"了一声，所谓的权利，高贵？那些贵族，亦或者是宪兵，不过都是只会躲在墙壁内自欺欺人的可怜虫罢了。

不过话说回来，自己不也是躲在墙壁内么？

他下意识地站起来，不再靠着墙壁，而是皱着眉头环视着周围议论纷纷的人们。

"喂……他想要干嘛？"

"小声点，如果你不想被利威尔打死的话……"

"他有那么可怕吗？"

"废话。你想想在王都的地下街我们这些日子是怎么混过来的，瞧瞧他的样子……"那人话音未落，忽然感受到了身后一道阴冷的目光在盯着他。

"喂，那边那个小鬼。"利威尔皱着眉头指了下，"你出家门之前你爸妈没有教过你么？难道没有告诉过你在背后议论别人是个什么下场？"

那人听后吓得"噗通"一声跪倒在地，紧紧攥住的拳头也在瑟瑟发抖，"利，利威尔先生，我……我不是故意的，您……您就当作……"话讲到一半，他像是忽然间想起了什么似的，急忙道："利威尔先生怕是不知道吧？"

"什么？"利威尔一脸不耐烦地看向了他。

"就是前几天晚上的事情。几个喝醉了的宪兵想要去寻欢作乐来着，没想到误打伤了不少这附近的居民。那几个宪兵手上拿着武器……所以没没人敢拦着他们，听说……听说还有少女受害，然后……"

"有废话就快点讲完。"

那人颤抖着手递给利威尔一份名单，上面密密麻麻写了大约十几个人名。

"如，如果是利威尔先生的话，也许将来用得上这份名单吧。"

"你想让我用这些受害者名单去威胁宪兵？"利威尔挑了挑眉盯着眼前的人，他没有想到这人还有两把刷子。

宪兵和地下街的小混混这几年里一直都是势不两立，宪兵认为这些像利威尔一样的地下街混混影响了王都的整体面貌，于是打着"改善"的旗号欺负别人。虽然并不是所有宪兵都这个样子，但是宪兵团现在腐败的样子在整个王都都有名，平民百姓有的时候宁愿跟这些小混混打交道也不愿意去招惹宪兵。

然而对于贵族和有钱人家又要另当别论了，他们则认为和那些穿着带有独角兽徽章的人打交道是一种荣幸，还经常为此沾沾自喜。

利威尔展开那张纸，看着上面的人名，"海伦·金格莱尔，拉妮维娅·克劳利，莎拉·里弗斯，伊莎贝尔·内维尔……"他不禁皱着眉头，上面详细写着年龄和住址，除了海伦·金格莱尔年龄不详以外，大多年龄都不超过16岁。

啊，没想到那群衣冠禽兽……居然会对年龄这么小的人下手。

[2]

利威尔在地下街混了这么久，虽然他不想承认，但也不得不承认他在这块地方没有什么朋友。所谓和他一起的那些人，大多不过是想要混口饭吃，但人们对他的感情几乎只有两种，一种是厌恶，还有一种是惧怕。

"利，利威尔先生……"

"吵死了……"

"抱歉……利威尔先生！"眼前的不知名小混混似乎有些紧张，"可是，利威尔先生，我们这几天都没有面包吃……"

"不过，利威尔先生……"小混混像是忽然间想起了什么，灵机一动道："其实我们可以去找那些居民要点东西……"

"哈？你是白痴吗？你觉得这里的居民可能会给东西给我们吗？用你的猪脑子好好想一想！"

那小混混像是给吓得不清，颤抖着声音说："抱歉。我，我不是那个意思。我的意思是说……"他一面抬头看着利威尔的脸色，心里都快纠结成无数道弯了，跟利威尔讲话简直就是冒着半条人命在拼未来，因为搞不好他今天心情特不爽给你来个爆头。

"我的意思是说，这王都的居民大多都比较富有，他们身上的东西大概能够撑我们吃上几天的了。所以，利威尔先生的意思，是觉得怎么样？"

"啊？"利威尔轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，"你要去抢这些居民的财物？！"说完他狠狠地踹了他一叫，用轻蔑的语气继续道："果然是猪脑子啊……"

那人将头压得低低的，颤抖着细微的声音说："我也知道这样的办法也许入不了利威尔先生的耳朵，可是……可是我们最近实在是饿的不行了，再这么下去，加上宪兵最近的动静，我怕我们撑不住。"

利威尔背朝他转身，像是不耐烦地不愿再听下去，"那你们随便。"随后，身影便消失在了昏暗的巷子之中。

[3]

其实那个混混所说的话，并非全无道理。

利威尔明白，最近紧迫的形势，还有宪兵的动静，如果地下街还是不能找到稳定的食物来源，或者没有足够的钱财支撑的话，也许王都以后便没有这些传言中的，"地下街小混混"了。

然而尽管是这样，利威尔仍然不愿意去抢劫任何人的任何财物，甚至是轻蔑这种行为……这种不劳而获的行为。

"喂。老人家，你倒是还过来啊，傻站着做什么？"

"我没有偷。"

"没有偷？！那你倒是拿出证据啊？"

"就是啊，信誓旦旦地说自己没有偷，那我们还信誓旦旦地说这就是我们的呢……"

另一边聚集的人越来越多，利威尔知道那是那几个混混靠这种欺诈手段骗取钱财。这种事情他们早已不是第一次做，然而若不是饿到走投无路，他们也不会用这种卑鄙的办法的。

利威尔看着那边议论纷纷的人群，只是像看热闹似的站在一旁。他并没有参与到他们其中，正如他一贯主张，他轻蔑这种行为。然而他同样没有去帮助那个被欺诈的老人，因为他还没有善良无私到饿着自己人去帮外人的地步。

那位老人似乎不知道该说什么，只是呆呆地愣在原地。

看热闹的人们都只是很"安守本分"地看着热闹，没有一人站出来为他说话，是呢，这王都的人不是一贯这样势利么？因为害怕惹上他们这些混混的麻烦，也只会"事不关己高高挂起"罢了。

利威尔忽然之间感到无趣，对这些愚蠢的人们，从心底里感到一种鄙夷。

忽然间，他的身后传来一个陌生的声音，是个女生。

"等一下！"

利威尔一愣，不禁眯起双眼仔细盯着从不远处气喘吁吁跑来的那个人，瘦小的身躯裹着厚厚的棉布裙，稚嫩似乎还未从她的脸上褪去。但她全身上下作为引人注目的，应该是她那头及腰柔顺的长发。那种淡淡的铂金色长发，不……几乎就已经是银色了的发丝，在暖阳的映衬下散发着淡淡的光泽。与其说她那精巧的脸蛋是优点的话，那她的长发反而让她的脸蛋有些黯淡失色了。

啊……不过是个小鬼罢了，利威尔这么想着。

那老人吃惊地望着那个女孩，"海伦？"

名叫海伦的女孩朝他们伸出双手，嘴里淡淡地道："抱歉，这枚别针是我的，还给我吧。我早上弄丢了。"

眼看着这是到嘴边的鸭子，小混混们自然不愿意了，他们都快饿得咬牙切齿，好不容易看到了食物的曙光，却又给不知道从哪里冒出来的小鬼搅和了。

"喂，这是哪里冒出来的小鬼？"

"快点回到你该回的地方去！"

"你这小鬼是要做什么？别开玩笑了……别告诉我是你……"

海伦那双深灰色的瞳孔横了他们一眼，淡淡道："这是我的东西，跟你们没有半分钱关系吧？你们在这里做什么？"

"你开什么玩笑，你这个小孩子，拿着这个别针？早上丢的？你当我们都是三岁小孩是不是啊？都跟你说了这是我们的，你小鬼滚一边儿去，趁大爷我还没发怒，能滚多远滚多远。"

"咦？你说的是真的么？"那小鬼却像是一点都不害怕的样子。

"废……废话……当然……"他们看着海伦满脸自信的样子，内心似乎有些慌张。

海伦提着她清亮的嗓音，大声说道："请问你们知道这是什么么？这象征着什么？"

利威尔下意识地朝那边望去，她手上拿着的那枚别针的图样，是一双蓝白的展开的翅膀，就像空中的天空与白云，而那仿佛正在展翅翱翔的双翼，象征着不屈与自由，那便是调查兵团的标志——自由之翼。

"自由之翼。"利威尔在一旁淡淡地道。

名叫海伦的小鬼似乎不太相信现场居然有人知道答案，一脸震惊地盯着利威尔。盯了半晌，终于将视线移开，继续和他们争论。

最终的结果就是地下街的混混什么好处都没有捞着，反而给一个不知道从哪里冒出来的小鬼给数落了一顿。

利威尔表示自己实在看不下去了。嘁……果然猪脑子就是猪脑子。

火红的火烧云染红了整片天空，映照得这天空下的所有事物都是火红火红的，其实利威尔很讨厌这种矫情的场面，更讨厌那种矫情的亲情对话。

"你怎么就自己跑出来了呢？你的病还没好啊……等会出来又着凉了。还有……你真的没事？"

"我真的没事。"

那名老人应该是她的父亲或者是祖父之类的吧。利威尔渐渐感到无趣，正欲转身离开。

"……它给了我重生的机会，我为什么不好好把握？我真的恨，但是因为恨……我才要更好的活下去。我要活给那些曾经放弃我的人看，我可以活得比他们强上百倍千倍。"走到一半的利威尔停下了脚步，这句话——听声音是那个小鬼说的。

利威尔不禁皱了皱眉头，又转身原路折回，他盯着那名名叫海伦的女孩，明明那样瘦小的身子，但是脸上的表情却好像是下定了一辈子的决心在说这句话，眼睛瞪得大大的。

切，果然是未经世事小鬼，说话都没有考虑过后果。

"喂，小鬼，做不到的事情不要说。"利威尔一面靠着墙壁，带着略微有些不耐烦地语气说道。说完，便毫不犹豫地转身离开，没有去理会身后那道诧异的目光。


	2. Chapter2

[1]

如果早晨的太阳还不算太猛烈，即使照在没有任何遮阳措施的地下街，人们还能够说说笑笑的。前提是他们的吃饭问题已经解决了的情况下。

"喂，利威尔，我说你究竟要什么时候才能让大伙吃上东西啊你这不是要活生生地将我们饿死吗？"

"吵死了。"

"嫌吵的话，你就不要自己将那份名单藏着掖着。你要是真的没有什么私心，何必藏着那份名单，还让我们白饿着唯一的解释，恐怕就是你想要自己拿这份名单去威胁宪兵，然后把得来的钱全部自己独吞了吧？！"

利威尔抬头，不耐烦地看了眼前那个暴跳如雷的小混混一眼，然后摆出一幅"跟你解释简直拉低我智商"的表情，一言不发。

那个小混混倒是真的急了，完全忘记了自己的人身安全。还想要再说些什么，这时，忽然感到背后有人戳了他一下。

他急忙回头，一脸惊讶地看着那个人，说："凯……凯尼？你怎么会在这里？"

那名名叫凯尼的男子挥了挥手，示意他离开。他带着胆怯的目光瞥了凯尼一眼。随后便消失不见了。

凯尼看了看利威尔，赔笑道："啊利威尔啊，抱歉，我没有管好他。不该让他出来乱说话的。"

"嘁。"利威尔不耐烦地踢了脚边的酒瓶一叫，横了他一眼道："管好你的狗，以后别再让他出来乱吠。"

利威尔在地下街没有朋友。

但是却有个叫凯尼的家伙，跟他关系不错。

在地下街，对他唯命是从的人数不胜数，大多不过是惧怕他罢了。凯尼是利威尔来到地下街之后，第一个和他搭话的人。虽然首次对话似乎不怎么愉快，因为这场对话是因为一场打斗而终止的。

他仍旧记得初见凯尼时，他还只是一个刚刚失去了母亲了无依靠，连肚子都无法填饱的小鬼。当他企图偷走那些混混的面包被逮个正着时，他却咬牙忍受着那些混混的辱骂，直到那位混混们口中的"头儿"站在了他的面前。

"你就是利威尔？"那个男人靠在墙壁上，居高临下地带着轻蔑的目光扫视着他。随后淡淡地对他道："那就让我看看你究竟有多少能耐吧。"

凯尼话音刚落，利威尔感觉自己使出了全身力气朝凯尼袭去。可结果就是利威尔给打得满地找牙，虽然听起来很不雅观，而且很不可思议。但是这的确是必须面对的残酷事实啊……

在利威尔之前，没有任何人敢跟凯尼乱说话，跟不要说跟他单挑打斗了。如果非要解释凯尼究竟有多厉害的话……他以前可是杀死过几车宪兵。虽然利威尔和凯尼有个非常不友好的初次见面经历，但是此后凯尼对利威尔算是十分地友好了。

凯尼教他在地下街生存的守则，教他自卫的手段，教他如何打斗，可以说，是凯尼一手造就了今天的利威尔。

这么说的话，凯尼应该算半个利威尔的导师……或者是长辈了，然而利威尔从来没有用敬称称呼过他。不……地下街的人们已经不奢求利威尔能够用敬称来称呼别人了，至少是从未见过利威尔用正常的称呼叫过凯尼，也从未用正常的语气和凯尼讲过一句话。

[2]

"利威尔。"凯尼忽然间一本正经地看向利威尔，对他说："如今地下街真的需要一笔钱财，去购买我们需要的粮食，人们已经好几天没吃饭了。"

"所以？"利威尔偏头看向他，漫不经心道："你要我交出名单吗？"

"虽然说这样的'杀手锏'在这种时候用掉了，的确有些可惜。"凯尼低了低头道："然而当务之急就是找到粮食，或者得到一笔钱就购买粮食。如果我们连性命都保不住的话，这些话说再多也是废话了吧。"

利威尔随手拿出一张纸，丢给了凯尼，凯尼连忙接住，展开来看了看道："这就是那个名单？"

利威尔点了点头，"那你们打算怎么用它来还钱？不会蠢到交给王政府吧？"

凯尼摇了摇头，笑道："当然不会。我们也没必要替这些受害者申冤。何况她们也不见得愿意将自己的名字公布于世，毕竟这都是些不光彩的事情。这次的犯案者应该不是中央宪兵团的高层领导，他们还没蠢到那种地步。不过是底层的小兵而已……我们只要拿着这份名单去威胁宪兵，让他们给我们一笔钱，我们就遵守诺言将它销毁。"

"什么时候行动？"

"就今晚吧，这点小事我和我那几个小弟就可以搞定了。你要是没空的话，可以去忙你自己的事情了。晚上回来等我们的好消息吧。"

王都的街道上来来往往都是各式各样的人，有的人来到王都赚钱，赚钱赚够了，就回到玛丽亚之壁买套房子，过上自己的悠闲日子。

也有的人赚钱赚着赚着野心就大了，一直待在了王都做生意，最后也许会变成大黑商。

有的人就像利威尔他们那样，在地下街生活着，过着流浪的生活，不过他们有较大的人脉，相当于一个小型组织了。

还有的人连他们都不如，便是在大冬天流浪街头，乞讨着富人给钱的乞丐。

还有一种人……连这种乞丐都比不上，譬如眼前那个正在努力唱歌卖艺却没有收到一分钱的小鬼。

利威尔不禁眯起双眼，盯着那个卖力唱歌的小鬼……怎么感觉有点眼熟……

原来是她……不就是上次地下街想要抢钱，然后忽然之间冒出来搅局的那个小鬼吗？！

明明拿了别针走了，拿去卖钱不就完了，在这附近吃干面包和素汤的话，够她和那个老头子吃好几个月了。还用得着在这毒日头下瞎叫唤？说起来……她的名字是叫海伦？

"……还真是笨蛋啊。"

利威尔不得不承认，严格来说，海伦在这大街上的所作所为根本就称不上在唱歌，完全是在制造噪音。来买菜的路人看到她，估计全被吓跑了。

利威尔狠狠地咬着牙，表示真的忍不下去了……如果有什么办法能够让这个笨蛋闭嘴，即使是在地下街这种穷到连蜘蛛都不愿意光顾的情况下，他也愿意拿出钱来，投进她的铁罐里。

利威尔知道海伦全然没有发觉他一直站在她的身后，他瞥了一眼路过的人群，忽然间目光锁定在一个七八岁的小孩身上。那名小孩子好像感受到了什么，被利威尔阴冷的目光给吓了一跳，呆呆地站在原地。

"喂，小鬼，你过来一下。"

小孩子却只是颤抖着不敢前进。

利威尔不禁头疼，只好从身后拿出一枚闪亮的金币示意他。小孩子看到金币于是立马忘记了刚刚发生的一切，蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来。

"看到那边的噪音源没有……"

"诶？那是什么东西？"

"……"利威尔无奈地指了指海伦。

"啊……我只看到了一个大姐姐。"

"……那就大姐姐。"

利威尔拿出两枚金币，放在他的手上，对他说："记得给一枚给那个……大姐姐。剩下那个你自己留着吧。还有……顺便帮我问问她的全部名字。"

海伦……总觉得名字有点耳熟，像在哪里听过或者是见过。但是利威尔从未跟王都的贵族打过交道，地下街也没有几个女生，即使是女生，也没有哪个是叫海伦的。

黄昏的落日拉长了这里所有人的影子，红红的火烧云占满了整片天空，这里的天空，到了傍晚，就会变成火红的颜色。

小男孩气喘吁吁地跑到海伦面前，"哐当"一声将硬币投入她的铁罐子里。

原本已经精疲力尽，正蜷坐在墙角的海伦，忽然间惊讶地抬起了头，眼睛睁得大大地，一脸不可思议地看着小男孩，说道："谢……谢谢你。"

小男孩轻轻摇了摇头，说："钱不是我给的。是后面的那个怪叔叔给的……"说完朝利威尔刚刚站着的地方指了指。

海伦沿着他指的方向张望了半晌，然而什么都没有看见。

"怪叔叔……？"

"啊呀……奇怪明明刚刚还在那里的。"

小男孩苦恼地摸了摸头，像是忽然间想起了什么，笑问："姐姐叫什么名字？我想要知道姐姐的全部名字哦。"

海伦愣了半晌，不禁咬了咬下嘴唇，最后还是朝他微微一笑道："我叫海伦。海伦·金格莱尔。"说完她在小男孩的手掌上，一笔一划地写下"Helene Kimdrel"。

"嗯嗯，我知道了。姐姐再见！"

"再见。"

小男孩走了没两步路，正仔细端详着自己轻松得来的那枚金币沾沾自喜时，忽然感觉被人捂住了嘴巴，拖进了黑暗的角落。

他想要大叫大哭，"呜呜呜呜——！"

"喂！臭小鬼，你给我安静点！"

利威尔一脸不耐烦地松开手，瞪着他吼道："你是白痴吗？我有叫你告诉她我在什么地方吗？你的脑袋是用猪头做的吗？"

小男孩一脸委屈地看向利威尔，眼泪忽然间犹如断链的珠子般啪啦啪啦地滑落下来。利威尔盯着他，忽然有些不知所措。

良久，小男孩终于不哭了。只是呆呆地望着利威尔，手里紧紧攥着金币，好像害怕利威尔会反悔似的。

"我要你办的事情办到没？"

"嗯，问到了姐姐的名字了哦。"

说完他看了看利威尔，兴奋地说："海伦·金格莱尔。她叫海伦·金格莱尔。"

利威尔听后一愣，记忆里好像有什么可怕的东西涌现出来。

这个陌生的名字反复在他的脑海里回荡着。

"你说什么？"

他吃惊地望着他，巨大的恐惧感忽然间如同洪水般正朝他袭来。利威尔猛地想起来了……曾经出现过的那个名字，为什么他会对海伦感到熟悉，因为……因为在受害者名单上的第一个名字，就是——海伦·金格莱尔。

小男孩忽然间抽出利威尔的手，在他的手掌上仔细地、一笔一划地写道："Helene Kimdrel"。

这时利威尔的脑海里只是不断盘旋着各种各样的念头，没错……没错，就是这个海伦·金格莱尔，一笔一划，一个字母都没有差！


	3. Chapter3

[1]

利威尔感觉生平第一次这么在意凯尼他们是否成功。

如果凯尼这次的勒索失败的话，那么地下街只有一条路可走——那就是把名单公布出来，拿到报社和政府的补偿金。虽然无法跟宪兵团的金额比，但是这是地下街目前的唯一出路了。

这么做的话，还会带来一个非常坏的影响——那就是受害者的身份会全部曝光。也就是说……刚刚那个海伦是上次事件受害者的事实，会被天下人所知。

利威尔紧紧咬着牙。这不仅仅是身败名裂这么简单，对于她们来说，这么做是不公平的。虽然能够救得了地下街的所有混混，能够揭发宪兵团的恶行，但是于她们而言就没有隐私了。还要被天下人所唾弃。

利威尔紧张地站在门口，终于……看见了凯尼他们回来的身影。

"怎么样！？"利威尔强行压制住内心迫切紧张的情绪，重重按住了凯尼的肩膀，问道："你们进展的怎么样……那些宪兵答应了要求没有？"

他看了看他们憔悴的脸庞和失望的眼神，大概能够猜到结果了。失败了吗……？那些宪兵，不是最在乎自己的名誉的吗？这种事情怎么可能失败？难道那些宪兵不在乎世人的看法了吗？！

不可能……以他对宪兵团的了解，这是不可能的。

但是为什么……

凯尼看了看利威尔，淡淡地道："宪兵说不出原因来。但是拒绝了我们的条件。"

"如今唯一的办法就是将那份名单交给报社和政府，让他们曝光这份名单，我们也会拿到相应的报酬。啊……虽然没法和富得流油的宪兵团给出来的赎金比，不过至少够我们吃下去了。"

"嘁。"利威尔横了他一眼道："我不同意。"

凯尼不可思议地看向他，皱了皱眉头道："那你有什么办法？如果可以的话，你凑齐一笔钱，那么我就答应你不曝光。但是如果你真的能够凑齐我们吃饭的钱的话，我们也不至于走到这一步了！"

[2]

幽暗的街道内回荡着利威尔轻微的喘息声，他低头瞅了瞅自己被鲜血浸满了的衬衫，原本就已经脏到发黑的衬衫又因为染上了暗红色而显得更加诡异。

"嘁……"他撕开覆盖在伤口上的麻布，不禁倒吸了一口凉气。上面的皮肉已经绽开，他也知道在这种肮脏的环境下如果再不进行消毒处理，后果很可能不堪设想。

该死的宪兵……他在内心骂道。虽然从前就有做过偷抢宪兵粮仓这种勾当，但是没想到这次还是大意了，那些宪兵居然早有埋伏。似乎早早地就已经料到了利威尔等人的这些小混混因为粮食短缺走投无路了，因此在粮仓内布好了天罗地网，就等着他们往下跳了。

虽然最终还是从宪兵的手中逃了出来。但是寡不敌众，利威尔还是受了伤，而且就目前的伤势来看并非轻伤。胸脯的一大片血肉都绽开了，仍在血流不止。

现在别说抢到粮食了……再这样下去可能连命都保不住。

他肚子的酸饿之感又加上身体上的疼痛，让他几乎麻木不堪。利威尔有气无力地靠在阴暗的墙角内，开始思索着凯尼早上说过的话。也许没有办法……只能交出名单了吧？

他也不知道为什么一听到这个决定，自己是极力反对的。

恍惚间似乎有轻轻地脚步声在他耳边回荡着，神志已经有些不清晰的他并不知道这是否是自己幻听。突然只听"啪"的一声巨响，似乎有什么东西被狠狠地落到了地上。

待他再次睁开双眼向前方望去时，却只见一名瘦小的小女孩，瞪大着她充满惊讶神情的双眸，愣愣地看着他。而她的脚下则是一大包被她掉在了地上的食物，有一颗火红的苹果还顺势滚到了利威尔的脚边。

"你没事吧？！"

他认得这名叫海伦的小鬼。

海伦估计是见他全身是血，吓得赶紧跑过他的身边来，蹲下来看着他的伤口，像是自言自语地说道："怎么会伤的这么严重呢？这样必须快点消毒才行……不然会发炎的。"

说完她便自顾自地将手伸了过来，想要揭开利威尔的衣服，却被利威尔的右手狠狠打开。

"别碰我。"利威尔用暴躁的语气对她吼道，"……脏死了。"

海伦一听他这话，愣了愣，带着惊讶的目光盯了他半晌。却没有生气，好声好气地说道，"可是你的身上明明要更脏一些啊……"说完她将地上那一大包东西捡了起来，又开始低头往包里搜寻着什么。

"找到了！"

她一面说着，一面拿出了一大卷绷带还有一瓶药水，笑着对利威尔说："还好我今天有随身带着药。不然就真的麻烦了。"

接着，她也没有顾上利威尔的反对，只是专注地低头开始她的消毒包扎工作。

利威尔在一旁看着她低头的样子，她柔顺的铂金色近乎于银色的及腰长发摊了一地，在幽暗的光线下闪烁着丝丝光芒。利威尔不禁在心里想着：这样的头发拿去卖，应该能换个好价钱。

"喂，臭小鬼。"利威尔忽然开口问道，"你那个爷爷难道没有告诉过你，要小心陌生人吗？在这种地方生存却这么没有戒心，你会给杀掉一百回的。"

海伦一听他这话，不由得停下了手中的动作。愣了半晌没有出声。

利威尔突然意识到自己可能说中了这家伙的伤心事，正欲开口说些弥补的话，却只见海伦抬起头，用那双炯炯有神的眼睛看着他，微笑着说道："我知道啊。可是你又不是宪兵……看样子不过就和我差不多大吧？况且你还受伤了，怎么能见死不救呢？"

真是一个死脑筋。

这是利威尔听后的第一个感想。怪不得这种小姑娘……才会被宪兵陷害吧。

想到宪兵，利威尔不禁陷入了沉思。

话说回来这个小鬼居然把自己当做和她差不多大的人……？利威尔开始对海伦的识别能力感到担忧。要是他早点结婚的话，做这个小鬼的父亲都说的过去了。

"好了。"海伦轻轻地呼了一口气。转头对利威尔道，"你回去还要接着换药。说起来……你家里有药吗？"

"我没有家。"利威尔言简意赅地回答。

"……"这下可把小妮子给难住了。她只好又从自己的麻布袋里掏出了些小的瓶瓶罐罐，仔细斟酌了下，挑出来一个递给利威尔。

"那我送你吧。"

说完她又从袋子里掏出一块面包，小心地将它撕成了大小相等的两片，将其中一片伸到利威尔跟前，"这个也给你。我看你也是饿了好多天了的样子……不过还好我胃口小，这一整块我也吃不完。"

利威尔的确饿疯了。毫不客气地一把抓过面包开始往肚子里吞。不到片刻面包就被他吃完了，海伦看他吃的这样急，不禁讶异地瞪大了眼睛。

"说起来……还不知道你叫什么名字。我叫海伦，你叫什么？"

利威尔却只是自顾自地站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，头也不回地往前走，丢下她一个人呆呆地坐在原地。

"你没必要知道我叫什么，反正以后不会再见面了。"

他最后只给她留下了这么一句话。

[3]

利威尔看了看眼前那个金发男人，一脸不耐烦地说："说吧，埃尔文，你要的条件究竟是什么？"

"希望利威尔先生可以认真可虑我所说的话。"埃尔文低头看了看自己紧握的拳头，低声道："上次壁外调查，调查兵团损失惨重……团长也……也选择了退居二线。如今的调查兵团十分需要有实力的人，有领导能力的人追随着我，帮我管理着整个兵团。每一年都会有不少新兵进入调查兵团，而我所希望的，是利威尔先生能够和新加入的士兵……"

"我答应。"

埃尔文一愣，吃惊地看着利威尔。

"不过前提是，你必须给地下街足够的资金，不仅要填饱那些家伙的肚子，还要帮助他们每个人离开王都。"

埃尔文犹豫了片刻，为难道："这不是一笔小的资金。"

利威尔转身欲走，淡淡地道："做不到就算了。"

"我答应你！"埃尔文忽然说道，"我答应你的条件。同时你也要遵守诺言，加入调查兵团。过几天资金就会过来了，你放心。"埃尔文实际上十分头疼，调查兵团当然比不上宪兵团富得流油，他们的资金大概也就只够所有士兵的吃喝，如果还要再挪出资金来资助地下街的混混……调查兵团估计要变成最穷的兵团了。

尽管如此，埃尔文还是答应了他的条件。他抬头看了看利威尔，因为埃尔文坚信，这个男人，值得他花费这么大的钱财。甚至更值。

[4]

利威尔再次回到地下街的时候，地下街热闹得不得了。

啊……这群猪脑子终于有粮食吃了，该高兴坏了吧？

面对突如其来的资助，地下街的所有人，除了凯尼和利威尔以外，都在忙着考虑该吃什么，买什么。利威尔靠着墙壁，看着众人吵吵闹闹的，却安静地一言不发。

他就这么静静地站在地下街的入口旁。这时，凯尼朝他径直走来，皱着眉头问道："钱的事情你解决了？"

利威尔点了点头，随后抬头看了看他，淡淡道："现在可以立马把那份名单销毁了吧？"

凯尼沉默了半晌，问道："我想知道你是从哪里弄来这么多钱的……"

这次利威尔并没有像往常那样用不耐烦地语气和他讲话，只是忽然抬头看了看天空。啊……天还真蓝啊，真难得。也不知道加入那个死亡率奇高的调查兵团之后，会不会不到几个月就不知道死在哪里了……？

不过那又如何……这样糜烂的生活，他早就厌倦了。

"我答应了埃尔文的条件，加入调查兵团。"利威尔轻描淡写地说道，似乎只是在说一件微不足道的事情。

凯尼不可置信地盯着他，"什么？！你要加入那个死亡率极高的调查兵团？！你难道还没有看够那些被抬回来的死尸吗……你这一去很可能有去无回！"

"无所谓。"利威尔淡淡地道："凯尼，剩下的资金调查兵团会陆陆续续送到。这笔钱完全够你们活大半辈子，拿到钱之后，离开地下街，去哪里都可以。总比呆在这里日复一日地过着同样的日子好。"

天空中有几只像是落单了的大雁在孤零零地飞翔，也许它们一辈子都找不到它们的同伴，也许会在某个地方被猎人打下，成为盘中餐。也许只是飞累了，最后死在了不为人知的地方。但是这些都无所谓……比起毫无目的的飞行的话，倒不如死来得痛快些。

凯尼愣了半晌，幽幽地说："其实……利威尔，你大可不必这么做。为什么不肯公布名单，反正我们看宪兵已经不顺眼很久了。要是现在改变主意的话……"

"改变主意？"利威尔瞥了他一眼，淡淡道："我从来都是个说到做到的人。"

"那没有办法了……"凯尼叹了一口气，随后掏出那张写满了受害者名单的羊皮纸，将它放在了烛焰上，看着上面闪烁着的火花，凯尼淡淡道："你好好保重。"

话音未落，忽然听见有人叫了一声利威尔的名字。

利威尔回头一看，只见那个名叫埃尔文的金发男人正坐在马上，手里提着一个大大的麻布袋子，随后将麻布袋子抛向了凯尼。凯尼连忙接住，却感受到了上面沉甸甸的重量，那可以称得上是用生命换来的重量。

"走吧。"埃尔文对利威尔淡淡地说道，说完，向他抛出了一团墨绿色的布。

利威尔接过之后展开，上面绣着的图样，是一双蓝白的展开的翅膀，就像空中的天空与白云，而那仿佛正在展翅翱翔的双翼，象征着不屈与自由，那便是调查兵团的标志——自由之翼。

恍惚间，耳边似乎又再次回响起那稚气未脱的声音……

利威尔淡淡地瞥了凯尼一眼，随后便坚定地转头，将那个墨绿色的斗篷翻转过来，披在自己的身上。斗篷的下摆随风飘扬着，上面双翼的图案似乎也想要重新起航，展翅翱翔。利威尔带着坚定的眼神看着埃尔文，淡淡地道："走吧。"

埃尔文示意他上马。二人骑着马穿过了王都的街道。利威尔看着这条自己曾经无数次路过的街道，心中却无比明白，这也许是最后一次了，这也许就是他最后一次路过这里。

他的眼神看向街边，似乎有些微微出神。

"怎么了？"埃尔文关切地问道。

"没什么。"利威尔淡淡地摇了摇头道，"一些无关紧要的事情罢了。"

二人的身影愈来愈小，影子却越拖越长。直至完全消失在了这条街的尽头。


End file.
